New Ghost
by Roxie365
Summary: Mr. Lancer's class is out at Taco Bell when a new ghost arrives and a secret is revealed. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at Taco Bell. Currently, Danny was ordering the tacos and planning to put it on Tucker's tab. Unfortunately, the rest of Mr. Lancer's class was there. They were all coming from a field trip at some museum and were hungry. As Danny finished ordering, a wisp of blue smoke came out of his mouth.

"What was that?" The waitress asked, studying Danny.

"Uh…" He glanced at Sam and Tucker, and with that simple movement alerted them that a ghost was near and that he needed help.

"It means he has to use it. It's something he was born with?" Tucker said, making the last sentence sound more like a question.

"Yep, that's what it was. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Danny got up from the computer and ran to the bathroom.

Before he could get there though, a ghost announced himself. "Cower before me, the Taco Ghost! For I am the greatest and most powerful ghost ever; I'm even better then the Box Ghost."

Danny groaned. "Crap."

The ghost was tall, very, very tall, and lanky. He had red hair, which was in flames, green eyes, and was wearing a red and black suit that looked kind of like Danny's phantom-counter part's suit, but without the logo. He was smiling maliciously and laughed when he saw the restaurant cowering in terror.

Dash, being stupid and on a dare, walked up to the Taco Ghost. "Uh, dude, hi. I'm Dash. I enjoy tacos, so can I have one?"

The Taco Ghost threw tacos at him. "GO AWAY YOU BÈTE!"

Dash ran away whimpering and hid. Danny went over to him. "Uh, can you go? I'm not in the mood for fighting." Then he grew angry. "Why does it seem like every time I try to enjoy myself for once stupid ghosts has to ruin it? UGH! ALL I WANT IS HAPPINESS!" He turned into Phantom without realizing it, but he didn't care. "NOW. GO. AWAYYYY!" He shot a very powerful ectoblast at him.

The Taco Ghost looked up at him, terrified. "Okay, okay. I'm going…" He flew off.

Danny landed and heaved a sigh. He turned around to find Sam staring at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think." Danny walked over to where the class was. "Uh, this might come as a shock to you that I'm the famous, or infamous (however your opinion of me is) Danny Phantom. Can you all please keep this quiet though? The more people that know, the more people ghosts will come after to lure me into a trap."

Paulina chuckled nervously. "Well, uh, while you were ranting, we kinda recorded it to see what would happen to you, then you changed, and uh, we sent it to everyone we knew."

Danny slid down to the floor and put his hands on his head. "Oh. My. Gawd. Kill. Me. Now." He whispered to himself. Then he repeated, "KILL. ME. NOW!"

Sam sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Danny. Everything will work out in the end."

"How do you know?" He muttered.

"Because I do. Now come on." And so he changed back human and they left the Taco Bell.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. If you want more, just PM me or review this to tell me and I will add another chappie. Until then, this remains as a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since some of you asked me for this, I'll make it a multi-chaptered fic. Oh, and I skipped the part with his parents because I cannot write sappy stuff, it hurts me. On the inside. I had a little trouble with this because I'm not good with fillers, so it's short. ^^ R&R Banana Minions!**

When Danny got home, he was pacing in his room. "Okay, parents accept me, next, the whole of Amity Park, possibly the country, possibly the world accepting me."

Tucker sat him down. "It's okay, I'm sure they will. Lol, even Vlad decided to help and set up the conference with the town."

"Of course Vlad would help. But I'll just reveal him too. Bwahahaha." Danny said, laughing evilly.

"I think he's gone co-co bananas." Sam whispered to Tucker.

"I think so too. Escape?" Tucker whispered back.

Sam nodded, and both left the room. Danny finished then looked around. "Hey, where'd they go?" He asked, and then sighed and changed into his PJ's, going to sleep.


End file.
